


Los sonidos del silencio

by frozenyogurt



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Episode 25 Coda, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Mabudachi feels, POV Multiple, Spoilerish vibes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Esa noche, Hatori y Ayame esperan pacientemente que Shigure regrese a casa. Hatori cree que es un caso perdido pero Ayame, en cambio, tan sólo espera.El silencio tiene muchas matices, nadie lo tiene tan claro como ellos tres.





	Los sonidos del silencio

**Author's Note:**

> Furuba tiene un trozo de mi corazón. Empecé a escribir fics de ello cuando AO3 todavía estaba en pañales y yo subía mis historias a ff.net, lo cual me delata como una anciana en esto del fandom. Cuando anunciaron anime nuevo para el 2019 sabía que acabaría rindiéndome a los pies de Ayame, Hatori & Shigure. 
> 
> Va directamente relacionado con el último episodio de la primera temporada, se supone que la escena está ubicada justo después del final. Hay vagos spoilers del manga, pero creo que pasan un poco desapercibidos, pues más que nada son alusiones y referencias vagas, aquí lo importante es lo mucho que se quieren esos tres.

_«Ninguna palabra puede decir tanto como el silencio.»_

_Yasunari Kawabata._

_—¿Qué estás haciendo, Aya?_

_—Nada._

_—No te creo… —la voz de Shigure, a pesar de que está junto a él, le llega como si fuera un eco distante. Ayame se balancea al borde del estanque, lo suficiente para ver todo su rostro reflejado allí. Frunce el ceño cuando su imagen se desdibuja por el movimiento de los peces, que se mecen bajo el agua cristalina, haciendo remolinos que le borran las mejillas y el mentón, provocando que Ayame adquiera un aspecto siniestro. _

_A su lado, la silueta infantil de Shigure permanece tan perfecta como si estuviera reflejándose en el espejo que está en la habitación de su madre. Ayame aprieta los labios, humedeciéndolos con la punta de la lengua. Cuando el hombro de Shigure roza suavemente contra el suyo, siente un repicar en el pecho. Lento y rítmico, como una tormenta en la lejanía. _

_—Siempre… siempre estaremos juntos, ¿cierto? —la pregunta revolotea a su alrededor, perdiéndose entre el murmullo de las hojas y el eco del estanque. _

_**_

Ayame se sienta frente a la ventana mientras se cepilla el cabello. Sólo reina el silencio a su alrededor, el único sonido que se cuela desde la puerta son pasos, suaves y discretos, que se acercan lentamente escaleras arriba. Desde hace horas, el resto de los habitantes de la casa, más los visitantes inesperados, están dormidos. Él espera con paciencia, escuchando cómo la puerta se desliza con suavidad, con la maestría de quien sabe muy bien cómo silenciar su presencia.

Hatori cierra la puerta detrás de él, pero sigue sin pronunciar palabra. Ayame lo observa en el reflejo de la ventana, la silueta de Hatori se dibuja tibiamente gracias a la media luz de la habitación. Cuando Ayame termina, deja el cepillo sobre el pequeño almohadón que está a su izquierda, donde también tiene algunas ligas para el cabello. Tiene cinco de diferentes colores, Ayame recuerda que los compró no sólo por los colores brillantes, sino porque la tienda estaba en promoción y si compraba uno, le regalaban otro exactamente igual, que él le regaló a Ritsu ese mismo día. Además de la buena acción, Ayame se divirtió viendo cómo Ritsu prácticamente se postraba a sus pies, en una mezcla muy curiosa de agradecimiento y vergüenza.

Aunque Hatori se acerca, Ayame sigue con su tarea, peinándose con los dedos, separando su cabello en trozos uniformes, trenzándose con movimientos rítmicos que, después de años de práctica, ya sabe de memoria. Ayame recuerda que, hace tiempo atrás, solía desfilar frente a su madre, mostrándole todos los peinados que había aprendido a hacer por su cuenta, con la esperanza de impresionarla, al menos una sola vez. Ahora que piensa en ello, en sí mismo con seis o siete años, siente tanta vergüenza como la que Ritsu experimenta todos los días.

—Estás en pijama.

La frase de Hatori corta el silencio, pero Ayame sigue ocupado con la trenza que mece pacientemente entre los dedos. Pronuncia la sonrisa cuando Hatori toma asiento a su lado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y los pies descalzos. Ayame se muerde el labio inferior y toma una de las ligas con la mano izquierda, atando finalmente la trenza.

—¿Insinúas que prefieres verme sin ropa, Tori-san? —Ayame arrastra las palabras, con aquel tono meloso que tanto desespera a su hermano menor. A diferencia de Yuki, Hatori no parece inmutarse por sus insinuaciones. Se queda en silencio un instante, los dos mirándose a través del reflejo de la ventana. A lo lejos, pueden verse las tenues luces que van armando la silueta de la ciudad, como si fuera un titilante rompecabezas que se extiende ante sus ojos.

Ayame juega con la punta de su trenza, enredándose las puntas del cabello entre los dedos. Los mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras se humedece los labios y continúa mirando las vistas nocturnas de la ciudad, esperando un cambio, una sombra que nunca aparece en la entrada de la casa.

—Me quedaré a dormir —Hatori no añade el “también”, pero Ayame lo escucha de todas formas, pues la palabra se desliza en el silencio de la habitación, su presencia fantasmal le acaricia los tímpanos. Ayame estira las piernas, moviendo los dedos de los pies en un arrebato infantil, sin mirar a Hatori a los ojos. En otro momento, si tuviera menos peso sobre los hombros, le diría que pueden pasar toda la noche despiertos sin esfuerzos.

Pero ahora guarda silencio. Ayame baja las manos de la trenza hacia el pecho, tirando con fuerza de la tela del pijama. Cierra los ojos en un esfuerzo desesperado por concentrarse en los tenues pálpitos que le resuenan bajo la piel. Siente el repicar en la punta de los dedos, un recordatorio incesante de que no puede escapar al destino. Allí bajo la piel, Ayame siente el peso de la maldición abrirse paso lentamente. Es como una ráfaga que le recorre las venas, un mal presagio.

Ayame detesta muchas cosas. Las comidas poco condimentadas, los colores opacos, las telas de baja calidad y el poco amor propio de Hatori. Pero pocas cosas le molestan tanto como la incertidumbre. Así que aquel latido bajo su piel, anunciándole que algo se acerca, algo que no puede poner con palabras, está empezando a volverlo loco. Cuando abre los ojos, Hatori sigue a su lado, recogiendo el cepillo y las ligas de colores que no utilizó. Lo observa en silencio, fijándose en sus manos, tan pulcras y elegantes como siempre.

—Mis ligas para el pelo no te servirán, Tori-san. Lo tienes muy corto —dice de pronto, con la nariz arrugada y alzando la barbilla como persona completamente entendida en el tema.

La risa de Hatori inunda la habitación como la primera ventisca de primavera. Ayame abre mucho los ojos y se queda con aquella imagen, los ojos de Hatori brillando y su garganta burbujeando de alegría.

Hatori se inclina hacia él, pasándole un mechón de pelo rebelde tras la oreja. Ayame guarda silencio, con los labios muy apretados y conteniendo la respiración. La presencia de Hatori siempre tiene la cualidad de hacerlo sentir diminuto, recordarle que no es infalible, que hay gente allá afuera que vale mil veces más que él. En alguna ocasión, Ayame se colgó de su espalda, echándole los brazos al cuello, susurrándole que, gracias a él, recordaba cuál era su lugar en el mundo. En ese entonces tenían trece años y la única respuesta de Hatori fue arrugar la mirada, mientras Shigure, un par de metros a su izquierda, se reía a sus anchas.

—Es tarde, Ayame.

Reconoce el tono de Hatori, es el que utiliza para advertirle de su poco sentido común para las cosas más básicas de la vida cotidiana. El que usa cada vez que quiere aconsejarle sobre cómo entablar conversación con su hermano menor. Pero Ayame siempre se ha movido a su propio ritmo, desoyendo los consejos de los demás, valiéndose de su propia autoestima y de sus ideas tal vez demasiado extravagantes para el resto.

—La mayoría de las serpientes son animales nocturnos, ¿lo sabías? —comenta en tono jocoso, sacándole la lengua. Ayame se pasa una mano por el mechón de pelo que tocó Hatori segundos antes, arañando los fantasmas de aquel roce tan cálido que tanto le falta en este instante.

Hatori enarca las cejas, sin dejarse impresionar por sus palabras. Ayame le mantiene la mirada sin esfuerzo, ni siquiera parpadea. Pronuncia la sonrisa de manera despreocupada y relaja los hombros, elevando uno de los dedos hacia la barbilla de Hatori. La piel de Hatori es suave al tacto, como frotar terciopelo, y consigue que Ayame se relaje, olvidando por un instante del rítmico palpitar bajo su pecho.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Hatori chasquea la lengua, pero está sonriendo mientras le habla.

—Lo leí en un libro.

Lo dice con tanta convicción, que Hatori no lo contradice. Ambos se quedan en silencio, con las manos unidas y sus rostros demasiado juntos. La respiración de Hatori le hace cosquillas en la punta de la nariz, provocándole un cosquilleo placentero en el estómago.

Cuando Hatori se inclina más hacia él, Ayame abre los labios por instinto, pero el beso queda flotando como un espasmo a su alrededor. Lo único que hace Hatori es besarle la frente, rozándole la nariz contra la piel. Hatori se levanta y camina alrededor de la habitación, acercándose al armario. Él se queda en la misma posición, contemplando todos los movimientos de Hatori desde el reflejo de la ventana.

Hatori saca un futón del armario, desenrollándolo lentamente. Ayame lo observa, mientras el pálpito en su pecho se hace cada vez más fuerte. A medida que la presencia de Hatori se desdibuja, siente el peso de la maldición arremolinarse en su interior. Es como si le faltara el aire de pronto, hasta que siente los dedos de Hatori acariciarle el dorso de la mano.

La sonrisa de Hatori lo ancla a otro momento en el tiempo, una trampa de la nostalgia que le ahoga las palabras en la garganta.

—No sé por qué esa cara, te dije que me quedaría a dormir —cuando Hatori tira de él, Ayame escucha con claridad lo que intenta decirle.

Shigure tardará en volver.

**

_—Lloverá. _

_No es esa la frase que cruza por su cabeza, pero cuando Hatori se acerca finalmente al estanque, la advertencia le brota de la punta de los labios sin que pueda evitarlo. Ayame y Shigure tardan sólo una fracción de segundos en girarse hacia él. Ayame está arrodillado en el suelo, con las piernas apoyadas en las piedras que rodean el estanque. Lleva el pelo suelto, que le cae sobre los hombros como una cascada de agua cristalina. Shigure ya está de pie, con las manos escondidas bajo las mangas de la yukata que lleva puesta. _

_—¿Nos echabas de menos, Haa-san? —Shigure se ríe con todos los dientes, estirando los brazos y tirando de él con fuerza, acercándolo hacia el estanque. Hatori se balancea lo mejor que puede, hasta que Ayame se pone en pie y lo sostiene con fuerza de la cintura. Ayame huele a jazmín, su aroma le eriza la piel, llegando hasta el último rincón de sus pulmones. _

_—¡No estés triste, Tori-san! ¡Aquí estoy! _

_**_

Ayame luce como si estuviera posando para una pintura. Está postrado a sus anchas en el futón, con la mitad del rostro hundido sobre la almohada. Hatori está a su lado, en otro futón, con ropa de dormir y más sueño del que debería sobre los hombros. Se siente cansado, como si hubiera un remolino en su interior que le adormece los sentidos poco a poco. Está recostado boca arriba, con la vista fija en el techo, mientras escucha la voz de Ayame, tarareando una melodía que también cantaba cuando eran más pequeños.

Hatori sabe que, si gira lo suficiente hacia su izquierda, podrá comprobar qué hora es gracias al reloj que tiene Shigure en uno de los armarios de la habitación. Pero resiste la tentación pues, la última vez que se fijó, ya había pasado medianoche. Sabe que es de madrugada, no necesita comprobarlo pues lo siente en los huesos, en el peso de los párpados y el sueño haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

La melodía de Ayame es lo único que disimula lo tarde que es. Hatori cierra los ojos, maravillado con la energía que irradia la voz de Ayame.

—Tori-san…

—¿Mhmm? —su nombre en boca de Ayame siempre consigue estremecerlo sin importar la situación en que se encuentren. Esta noche en particular, el estremecimiento viene a él como un cataclismo que le remueve los cimientos. Ayame extiende la mano y la coloca sobre su pecho. Hatori se queda esperando alguna frase, una pregunta que nunca llega. Lo único que resuena en la habitación es el silencio y la pausada respiración de Ayame.

Hatori continúa con los ojos cerrados, perdiéndose por un instante en el tiempo, evocando una ocasión en que Ayame y Shigure lo convencieron de entrar a un bar a pesar de ser todos menores de edad. No sabe bien por qué se acuerda exactamente de eso, quizás es la voz de Ayame que le recuerda a su risa en aquella ocasión. Una voz tan melodiosa como un canto de sirena al que resulta imposible resistirse. 

La mano de Ayame continúa sobre su pecho, acariciándolo con movimientos circulares que nunca se detienen realmente. Es un roce cálido que aumenta su fricción poco a poco. Hatori ahoga un suspiro, pues Ayame no está hablando, pero él escucha su pregunta sin ningún problema.

_“¿Tú también lo sientes, Tori-san?”_

El desasosiego que se apretuja en su interior tiene un origen que Hatori ya conoce muy bien. Es la misma sombra que lo acosó en aquella ocasión, cuando su sola existencia lastimó a Kana irremediablemente. Esta vez, el fantasma de la maldición sobrevuela sobre Hatori como un espectro, atizando sus miedos una y otra vez. En los últimos días, Hatori recuerda que los Sohma están destinados a esto.

Estar solos en el mundo, aislados en su propia soledad.

_“Sí, yo también.”_

—Puedes dormir si quieres, Tori-san.

La frase de Ayame suena tan infantil, que por un instante tiene ganas de reír de nuevo. Pero permanece en silencio, todavía con los ojos cerrados, buscando en la penumbra la mano de Ayame. Cuando la encuentra, le roza los nudillos, acariciándolos con los mismos movimientos que usa Ayame en su pecho. Hatori se concentra en aquel roce, en la fricción de la piel de Ayame contra la suya, a tal punto que se olvida de todo lo demás. Por unos maravillosos instantes, el pecho le deja de doler. Por unos segundos, la maldición ya no le atormenta, pues la presencia de Ayame se le mete en todos los poros de la piel, sin dejar espacio para nada más.

Si fuera alguien diferente, alguien como Shigure, le preguntaría a Ayame si acaso le cantará una canción de cuna. Si velará por sus sueños o si lo despertará a la mañana siguiente con un beso. Pero él no es Shigure, Hatori no es más que un alma remedada con los pocos trozos que todavía le quedan. Así que lo único que puede hacer es sostener la mano de Ayame en la oscuridad, aferrándose a él como cualquier insecto que se estrella contra la luz, a pesar de saber que vuela hacia una muerte segura.

—Es tarde, Ayame. —Hatori repite la advertencia como si ahora, un par de minutos más tarde, tuviera un peso diferente.

Ayame se ríe, el sonido infantil de quien está haciendo caso omiso a sus advertencias. Cuando Hatori abre los ojos, Ayame le está acomodando las sábanas. Lo hace con movimientos suaves, con la delicadeza de quien quiere proteger algo muy preciado. Hatori está a punto de decirle que, si se mostrara así frente a Yuki, probablemente obtendría mejores resultados. Pero es de madrugada, Hatori sabe que, si ese consejo caería en oídos sordos en circunstancias normales, mucho más lo hará en este momento.

—No tengo sueño… —confiesa Ayame de pronto. Es una frase tan rotunda, que cualquier otra persona la tomaría por cierta. Hatori está seguro que si Yuki lo escuchara en este momento, no pondría en duda que su hermano está diciendo la verdad. Pero Hatori conoce a Ayame desde antes que los dos aprendieran a hablar. A él no puede engañarlo tan fácilmente, porque Hatori sabe leer entre líneas, desgranar el significado de cada una de sus palabras. Quizás por eso, cuando encuentran sus miradas, Ayame se estremece. Hatori lo siente en sus manos unidas, el leve temblor en la piel de Ayame—. Alguien tiene que recibir a Gure-san cuando regrese.

Cuando Ayame termina la frase, Hatori le aprieta la mano con firmeza. Todo cuanto quiere decir se le evapora de la garganta, pues sabe que nada de lo que diga lo hará cambiar de opinión.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada por unos minutos, que se alargan hasta que Ayame relaja la expresión y pronuncia la sonrisa. Los ojos le brillan, más que la tenue luz que lucha contra la oscuridad de la habitación. Luce hermoso, como una figura etérea, demasiado irreal para un mundo tan mundano como en el que viven. Ayame se inclina hacia él, dándole un beso que inicia en la mejilla y sigue hasta los labios. Hatori cierra los ojos cuando los labios de Ayame se apretujan entre los suyos. Ayame lo besa como quien desgrana una fruta de estación, con suavidad y mucha destreza.

Una vez más, la maldición se desvanece en su pecho, convirtiéndose en una brizna insignificante que se pierde entre los labios de Ayame. Hatori gime despacio, sintiéndose liberado y muy liviano, como una pluma que se mece suavemente en las alturas gracias a una ventisca.

—Dulces sueños, Tori-san.

**

_Shigure lanza una piedra al fondo del estanque, que espanta a los peces y provoca que a Ayame se le mojen las puntas de los zapatos. Por fortuna, Ayame está demasiado entretenido abrazándose de Hatori para notar el problema de sus zapatos. Hatori también está bastante ocupado tratando de quitárselo de encima. _

_Shigure alza la vista por un instante, fijándose en los nubarrones que se asoman por encima de su cabeza. Se humedece los labios, sintiendo el palpitar de los truenos en la lejanía. Hatori tiene razón._

_—Haa-san dice la verdad. Lloverá pronto. —Shigure carraspea y consigue lo que quiere, pues Hatori y Ayame rompen aquella danza silenciosa entre ambos y vuelven a prestarle atención. Hatori chasquea la lengua, contento que alguien le dé la razón y tira de Ayame, con intención de hacerlos volver de nuevo a casa. _

_Pero, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Hatori, Ayame no se mueve. Se queda estático en su sitio, mirando a Shigure con expectación. Los ojos le brillan de la misma forma que las estrellas en una noche de luna nueva. Shigure siente la boca seca, anticipándose a lo que pasará a continuación._

_—No respondiste mi pregunta. —Ayame frunce los labios, el puchero lo hace ver mucho más infantil, el doble de delicado de lo que realmente es. Shigure se estremece, escuchando aquel eco sombrío resonando en su corazón. _

_Cuando toma la mano de Ayame, le besa los nudillos uno a uno._

_—Eres parte de mí, Aya. Nunca te dejaría solo. Ni a ti ni a Haa-san…_

_**_

Shigure regresa a casa con las primeras luces del amanecer. Se guía sin problemas en la penumbra, deslizando sigilosamente la puerta de entrada. El silencio que le da la bienvenida contrasta muchísimo con el ambiente festivo que lo despidió ayer en la noche. En este momento no recuerda con exactitud cuántos invitados se quedaron a dormir en casa, pero asume que no demorará en averiguarlo. Está seguro que al menos Momiji y Kagura habrán abusado de su ausencia para quedarse a dormir, no habrán tenido problemas en acomodarse en la habitación de Tohru.

Cuando camina escaleras arriba, siente que en cualquier momento aparecerán Yuki o Kyo para reprenderlo por llegar a estas horas. Es una sensación francamente ridícula, pues él sigue siendo el dueño de esta casa. Es el adulto responsable, como le gusta bromear constantemente.

En la planta superior, el silencio también es su único compañero. Shigure cree que, si se concentra lo suficiente, puede escuchar los ronquidos de Kyo o la respiración entrecortada de Yuki. Cierra los ojos un instante e inspira hondo, sintiendo la estela del resto de los Sohmas que duermen en este momento en su casa. Shigure siente un nudo en la garganta y un enorme peso sobre los hombros. Por un instante, el cansancio físico es suficiente para ignorar aquel rítmico palpitar en su pecho. Se lleva una mano sobre el corazón, escuchando aquel golpeteo incesante que no lo deja en paz.

Bajo su piel, la maldición arremete con fuerza. Durante todos estos meses, desde la llegada de Tohru a esta casa, tiene la sensación que es el último coletazo de tormenta. Un grito agónico antes de finalmente sucumbir. Shigure siente la maldición correr en sus venas, reclamando su trono, aferrándose desesperadamente a él como si supiera que tiene las horas contadas.

Lo primero que nota cuando llega a su habitación es la silueta de Ayame. Shigure entreabre los labios, pero guarda silencio, pues Ayame está de espaldas a él. Ambos se miran a través del reflejo en la ventana, que se desdibuja poco a poco por los primeros rayos de sol.

El amanecer dibuja la silueta de Ayame, quien le está sonriendo como lleva haciéndolo toda la vida. Shigure siente un peso en el corazón que, por esta vez, no tiene nada que ver con la maldición que los aqueja. Quiere decirle que luce espléndido, con aquella ropa de dormir demasiado holgada y su cabello acomodado perfectamente en una trenza. Pero cuando se acerca, Ayame se lleva el índice a los labios, pidiéndole prolongar el silencio. Comprende su petición cuando repara en Hatori dormido en el futón, arropado hasta la nariz y con el rostro oculto entre dos cojines.

—Haa-san luce más joven cuando duerme… —Shigure se balancea con toda la gracia que encuentra en su cuerpo adormecido por el cansancio para evitar una tragedia. Se arrodilla justo frente a Ayame, quien parece más vivo y radiante que nunca. Esta vez no puede evitarlo, la frase se le escapa de la garganta sin que pueda evitarlo—: El amanecer te sienta de maravilla, Aya.

La única respuesta de Ayame es apretar los labios y alzar ambas cejas, mientras vuelve la vista hacia la ventana. Cuando eran niños, y más tarde, en la adolescencia, Shigure solía quedarse en silencio contemplándolo en muchas ocasiones. A veces en casa, a veces en la escuela, maravillado con la belleza etérea de Ayame. En contadas ocasiones, algunas noches en que su propio corazón le traicionaba, se preguntó por qué Ayame no podía ser aquella presencia celestial, aquel dios que les invitó a comer a su mesa. Está seguro que todo habría sido más sencillo de esa manera.

Pero la maldición nunca ha sido sobre hacerle la vida sencilla a nadie.

—Tori-san se durmió hace unas horas… yo quise esperarte —Ayame se gira hacia él de nuevo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Shigure nota el libro que tiene entre las manos, probablemente su única compañía desde que Hatori sucumbió al cansancio—. Sabía que vendrías.

_“¿Cómo está Akito-san?”_

Shigure oye la pregunta, alta y clara, resonando en sus tímpanos. Cuando se acerca a Ayame, ahoga un suspiro y hace un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Es una mezcla de cansancio, tristeza y consciencia de su propio patetismo. Aprieta los labios y hace lo único que se le ocurre en ese momento a su desesperado corazón. Se desliza despacio, con movimientos suaves para no despertar a Hatori, hasta llegar al regazo de Ayame. Cuando descansa allí finalmente, Shigure cierra los ojos y se deja ir, como si acabara de dar un salto al vacío.

Ayame huele a té de rosas y jazmín, ese aroma que lleva persiguiéndolo desde que aprendió a distinguir su presencia. Shigure ahoga el llanto lo mejor que puede, mientras las manos de Ayame le dan caricias que, lo sabe, en el fondo no merece. Todavía sigue preguntándose cómo puede estar realmente maldito si la vida le dio a cambio a Hatori y Ayame. A veces desea con todas sus fuerzas que eso sea suficiente. Algunos días se miente tan bien, que acaba por creérselo.

Pero uno siempre despierta de los sueños, tarde o temprano.

—Aya, eres… eres…

—¿Parte de mí? —Ayame le acaricia el pelo, su voz es cálida y dulce, como si no llevara toda la noche en vela—. No sé por qué, pero mientras te esperaba, me acordé de esa vez frente al estanque. ¿Lo recuerdas? Por tu culpa se mojaron mis zapatos.

Shigure tiene que reírse contra el pijama de Ayame para no despertar a Hatori. Hunde el rostro contra la tela, aspirando el aroma de Ayame y embriagándose con él. Por supuesto que lo recuerda, Ayame salió corriendo de regreso a la casa en cuanto se dio cuenta que tenía los zapatos húmedos.

—Si Haa-san no te lo hubiera dicho, jamás te habrías dado cuenta.

—Dices eso para justificarte…

Continúa con los ojos cerrados, entregado por completo a las caricias de Ayame. Shigure escucha el silencio, descifrando todas las frases que Ayame no dice. Sabe que, en cada caricia, en cada arrullo, Ayame tiene decenas de frases para las que Shigure no tiene realmente una respuesta.

_“¿De verdad sabes lo que haces, Gure-san?”_

Si Shigure fuera otro tipo de persona, alguien como Hatori, le diría la verdad. Que sí sabe lo que está haciendo, que no le queda más remedio que mover los hilos del destino a su favor. Que está haciendo el trabajo que nadie más en esta familia está dispuesto a hacer.

Si la maldición no se rompe por sí sola, Shigure atizará las piezas del tablero hasta conseguir que ésta se devore a sí misma.

—Soy muy afortunado, Aya —dice de pronto, quizás es la frase más sincera que haya dicho en semanas. Shigure abre los ojos, girando sobre sí mismo para alcanzar la mirada de Ayame.

—¿Por qué? —ambos intercambian una fugaz sonrisa. Shigure no necesita decirlo en voz alta, ni Ayame tampoco necesita oírlo, pero la frase cobra vida propia y de todas formas se materializa en la habitación, vibrando con los colores del amanecer.

—Porque tú y Haa-san siempre cuidan de mí.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, todo kudo/feedback es bienvenido. Si hay alguien allí afuera que quiera conversar/chillar/llorar sobre Furuba, dejo mis desvaríos fandom en [@mysteryspot](https://twitter.com/mysteryspot)


End file.
